


Dylan's Best Friend

by AwatereJones



Series: Dylan Verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Child Abuse, Drama, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So the weding is over and now we can focus on what you are all worried about ... Lorenzo. This is the explosion that has been building up and there is nothing more exciting than a Captain in full flight ... well ... maybe with a Tiger flicking his tail too.They were about to see a real soldier.And his Captain.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was waiting for the right time to approach Ianto about what he had learnt about little Lorenzo, also the fact he had notified Child Services as well as his own contacts to ensure something was done to uplift those children. But it was such an idyllic time, these last few days had been so perfect that he didn't want to spoil it.

Ianto was waiting for the right moment to corner Jack about what he had done with regard to Enzo. He had notified Child Services as well as his own contacts and now the Patch Supply was drying up around the father. He hoped there would be an imposed uplifting soon. But it was such a happy time, these last few days had been … well … perfect ya know? He didn't want to spoil it.

The Gods decided anyway.

"Taddy?" Dylan whispered as he patted Ianto's arm knowing his father would sleep through a bomb going off but Ianto was a light sleeper, always waking to a little accident or bad dream.

Taddy, something bad is happening" Dylan whispered and Ianto opened his eyes to focus on the child standing there in his baggy pants as he clutched at the phone, "Enzo is scared and his Da is shouting."

Ianto grabbed the phone and listened to a rampage in progress as well as a little voice trying to silence the baby from crying.

"Lorenzo? Darling?" Ianto crooned and there was a sharp intake of breath before the rush of crying and gasping. "Lorenzo, hey. Enzo! Take a breath, and tell me how to spell your name. Come on."

There was a moment of confusion then the little boy promptly did as he was told. Then silence. Now he was calm, focused and he spoke. "Da has a big knife and is yelling at Mama because she won't give him the patches. She hid them, he's so mad and he spent too much to get them. He went to a new place and they are different patches to what he likes."

"Are you hidden?" Ianto said as he reached out and slapped Jack on the arm, his grunt showing he was waking so Dylan shot around to shake and wake some more.

"Under me bed with Carley."

"Does your Da know you hide there sometimes?" Ianto asked as he heard a scream that had him swallowing thickly, his own mother had made a noise like that. He knew what it meant.

"Sometimes he remembers."

"Shit, it is half past three in the bloody morning Dyls?" Jack slurred as he moved in the bed.

"OK. Listen. Do you ever hide in the broom cupboard?" Ianto asked and there was silence "Lorenzo?"

"No, its dark in there"

"OK, so he would never think to look there right? I used to hide under the sink or in there so me Da couldn't find me" Ianto said as he struggled into pants with one hand, "You hide with the little one and be so quiet. Be mice in a little mousey hole, OK?"

"Yan?" Jack sat up blinking blearily as Ianto continued to talk.

"I am right here and I will not hang up, I will stay here with you darling" Ianto was now getting help as Jack slid his shirt on for him and then moved to dress as well now he had realised the source of the call, "Captain Jack and I are coming to stop him. You have to wait and I will wait with you right here in the dark, OK? You are not alone, I am here darling."

"Dylan, time to be a soldier" Jack said as he knelt and placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "I want you to collect some blankets and get into the Hover, I want you to settle in the back and be nice and still. You will stay there no matter what and when we have Enzo and Carley you will cuddle with them. Understood?"

Dylan nodded and then ran off as Jack called after him, "And clothes baby. Get dressed warm."

"Yes, we are getting into the hover now, did you hear the captain yelling to Dylan to get dressed? Yeah? He will be in the hover too. We will come and you will be safe. All safe and sound with us. OK? Just a little bit longer, you are being so brave" Ianto placed a hand on Jack's shoulder as Jack knelt to slip his shoes on then rise for a gentle kiss, "We're coming now. Listen and you will hear us firing up the hover. Listen for it love."

They rushed to the garage and the huge militarial hover, Dylan disappearing inside ahead of them and they got in, Jack slamming his hand on the ignition as Ianto clipped in, "Hear the engines? We're coming. Can you hear Da?"

"Mama is crying, I think he found them" Lorenzo whimpered, "I'm scared."

"It's OK. I was too, my Da was bad and he hurt me and I was so scared I wet meself sometimes as I hid in the dark. No shame in fear my love. Fear is to keep you alive, to make you focus, soldiers do that. You are such a brave soldier right now."

Jack snarled as he drove like a thing demented, the Militarial Lights on as traffic scattered before them.

They were about to see a real soldier.

And his Captain.


	2. calm down now

The hover didn't touch down … it slammed into the earth, Jack knowing his chid would be safe in the buffered cabin as the vessel shook.

Ianto was already unbuckling as Jack shut the engines off and as the doors opened Ianto was out and running, Jack beside him.

"Coming love, coming" Ianto panted, faith in the baby they left behind and the promise made not to look, to stay in the hover.

Ianto slowed to let Jack slam into the door then swung around him as he sought the kitchen. Jack headed towards the screaming and rampaging knowing his love was trying to find the children, his mind on more pressing matters.

The screaming stopped abruptly and Ianto put on speed knowing that sudden silence would not be down to Jack, knowing deep down it was worse than that, much worse and he stood in front of the broom cupboard hoping like hell that they would be in there.

He opened the door and Lorenzo screamed, his body shielding his baby sister as he threw his arms over his face.

"It's me little one" Ianto said gently, watching the arms fall as Lorenzo looked at him, his tear streaked face full of relief. "Come on, let's go."

Ianto scooped them up and was turning to go when he felt someone coming, that sixth sense making him step into the cupboard as Jack and the Da slammed into the room, falling against the table as Jack snarled and tried to throttle him.

Blood.

Ianto had seen blood and knew the silence from the mother did not bode well so he placed Lorenzo down and stepped out, picking up the rolling pin that was probably never used due to lack of food and swung, catching the man in the head as he let go of Jack to hit the doorframe.

"Get them out" Jack yelled, redoubling his hold in the man and Ianto swung again, this time his fist into the man's temple driving him to his knees where Jack was able to get him in a head lock.

"Enzo, run!" Ianto yelled, scooping up the baby as the other hand held the rolling pin and they ran for the hover, Ianto swinging the baby up into it as Lorenzo ran up the steps and inside to grab his sister.

"Enzo, in here" Dylan yelled, calling his friend back to the safety of the blankets and Ianto slapped the side of the hover to close it, only his or Jack's palm print able to open it from the outside and he turned to find a man running toward them with a look of malice.

"Great, of course he has friends" Ianto sighed as he raised the rolling pin and advanced to meet the man as he yelled, "Come on! Come at me ya wankers, come on!"

The man hesitated at the battle cry that was a Hoodlum staple, then Ianto swung, catching the man's arm and the weapon fell, "Come on ya wankers, come on!"

Ianto kept up the hoodlum battle cry as he raised it again and it was answered as a door swung open, the man with a baseball bat running across the grass as he yelled, "Come on ya wankers, come on"

Ianto had back-up, Hoodlums all answering the call from a brother for aid and soon there were several Hoodlum standing around the hover as the others in the neighbourhood stood looking with confusion.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled from the doorway, "Incoming."

Ianto looked up, lights descending and he swore, "Scatter brothers! Law!"

Those who had helped defend all moved into the darkness only the one with the bat remaining beside Ianto as the huge ships slammed down much as the hover had and soldiers spewed out, Heddlu markings to show they were Militarial Heddlu. Those with whom not to fuck, ya know?

"In there" Ianto yelled, pointing with the pin "Captain Harkness is in there!"

They poured past, one pausing to look Ianto up and down then dismiss him as not their problem. Ianto waited until they were alone on the lawn and turned to the man, "Ta Bro. Mandems skatters and I feels bold wif ya heat of brotherhood."

"Cheers" the man said, acknowledging the thank you and appreciative words then he walked confidently back to his house where his mate stood waiting with open fear.

Ianto placed his hand on the hover, opening it and entering to check on the children. He found Lorenzo and his sister huddled under the blankets with Dylan sitting on the seat, them at his feet. He had his hands on them and he was looking at Ianto with total acceptance and trust, "Is Daddy with you?"

"Cleaning up" Ianto said, not really a lie, "We can all wait in here where it is safe. Only Daddy can open the door remember?"

The door slammed shut and Lorenzo exploded from the lump as he threw himself as Ianto sobbing as Ianto settled to hug him and croon, "Brave man. Such a brave, good man."

Dylan pulled over a small cooler that always had snacks in it and opened it, plying the terrified baby with food.

"Good man" Ianto said again, this time Dylan knowing it was for him as Ianto reached out to stroke his hair, "It's OK now. It's OK."

Dylan knew they were.

All of them.

.

.

.

.

OK, calm down now ... goodness.


	3. in and out?

Jack flew home, also not caring as the lights made everyone move aside.

They entered the garage and the doors closed with a satisfying thump. Jack sat for a while staring at the dash, then he moved to the back where he found the huddle.

"Come on love" he said softly, "We all need a nice raging fire for a cuddle like this."

They entered the house Jack finding himself carrying the little girl who had huge almond shaped eyes like her brother and tiny fingers that stroked his chest in a comforting way. Soon they were all on the sofa with the fire on, the artificial one so no one had to re-bank it.

Jack watched little heads lolling as the children fell asleep, their bellies full of Ianto's food and their hearts full of his love. Jack placed a hand over Ianto's, "This is my fault. I made calls that put pressure on him."

"So did I" Ianto whispered back, "I shut down the patch line. He went somewhere else anyway. Cariad, this is not our fault. It's his. He was determined; when one is an addict they find a way or use something else. They can't help it, we couldn't stop it. It was only a matter of time."

"Thank the gods he called us" Jack sighed.

"Thank the gods our son gave him his cell phone for emergences" Ianto corrected, "Dylan knew this might happen too."

"Shit Jack huffed, "What happens now?"

"We let them sleep and in the morning the authorities will come to make it all awkward and bullshit" Ianto shrugged, "What usually happens."

.

.

.

.

Ianto had watched the woman take the baby to another room and he wanted to follow but Lorenzo was clutching at him with open fear as he watched the suits settle on chairs.

"Mrs Gervis has a sister who is willing to take the baby. Apparently she visits once a year and has just been at Christmas, the baby will remember her" a woman said with long blonde hair, shoving it back from her face without looking up, "Young Lorenzo here will be…"

"They will stay here" Ianto cut her off, "They will not be separated, that is…"

The sound of a hover taking off had him rising to his feet with horror, "Oh no, you've taken her?"

Lorenzo started to cry as he listened to the sound of his sister leaving him and Jack learned into the woman's face, "You had better call that back or I will make your life a living fucking hell."

"She will be happy there, in time she will forget about this life" the woman was unconcerned.

"And her brother?" Ianto's' voice was eerily calm as he rose, Lorenzo in his arms and Dylan rising to stand with him, his face pale.

"Into care, one this age will be hard to re-home, especially as his file shows mental disabilities…"

Ianto left the room, Dylan following and after a moment's decision Ianto went into the hover and closed the doors. Jack would not open them, he knew this. He also knew that if he let go of this little one he would be as gone to the winds as his sister.

"Carley is gone?" Lorenzo whispered.

"Sorry love, yes" Ianto never lied, "They have taken her to our aunt. We will sort this, she will not forget you. If we can't get her back, you will visit with one another, we will make sure you are not forgotten. That woman was talking out of her arse."

Lorenzo started to cry softly, leaning into Ianto's embrace as he held him, Dylan sitting to help comfort as they waited for everyone to leave.

.

.

..

"Hey babe"

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah" Jack sat in a seat and looked down at the children, "Shit. What a mess. I've started making calls to see what we can do about the little girl but… she might already be off world."

"Probably is. Their MO is to hit hard and fast" Ianto agreed, "Hopefully this aunt is a kind person who will agree to visitation."

"And this one?" Jack asked, "He OK?"

"In shock I think. He knows. He's not asked but he knows she's dead. I mean …. I did" Ianto sighed, "Poor little bugger."

"Right, first thing's first. Let's get inside and the dog outside before he bursts with his need to pee. Food, a bath and then some cuddles. The kids can just spend the day doing whatever they want and we will just… fucking breathe."

"Language daddy"

"Sorry bean, yes. Yes. Come on, I'll carry Enzo" Jack lifted the child and they went into the house, all stopping as they found the blonde woman sitting on the sofa still.

"I told you to go" Jack snarled, "You all left."

"I just wanted to see the child" she rose, "Just wanted to see he was OK."

"You saw now fuck off" Ianto barked.

She turned to face him and showed more interest than annoyance at his stance.

Maybe a hint of respect?

He did demand it.


	4. claws to sharpen

"You are the hoodlum, the one who stood by the hover with the rolling pin" she looked him up and down.

"I am Ianto Harkness-Jones. Doctor Harkness-Jones. I am one of the leading experts in childcare, a published author on the subject and hold several doctorates in child physiology and psychiatry. Yes, I am a Hoodlum." Ianto said with his head held high.

"Good" she rose and brushed her skirt, "Then he can stay. The father was taken to hospital where he escaped. This place is safer than any facility we could put him in."

She left and the security clanged into place behind her.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat on the edge of the bed, both boys settled into it like bedbugs, clinging to one another as Dylan tried to comfort his friend. The PJs were far too big for the little boy and Ianto was already making a mental list of things they needed, already settling in his mind that this child was his now, as much as the other one on the bed looking up at him with loving faith in his ability to make things OK again.

"Don't worry, Daddy and Taddy will not let them take you away" Dylan whispered, "They have powers too."

"Mama is gone. Sissy is gone." Lorenzo sighed, "My Da is a bad man."

"Your Da will not hurt you. The Captain and I shall protect you" Ianto assured him, "Dyls is right. We are powerful and damned angry. We can fight. We have both been militarial, your Da never was. That means we are better fighters, yes?"

Lorenzo nodded, his child's brain telling him that must be true. Ianto didn't lie.

Valentine was on the foot of the bed along with assorted cats and Ianto petted the little dog for a while until the boys were asleep and he went back to the main room, leaving the doors open in case Lorenzo wanted to seek in the night.

"Asleep?"

"Almost" Ianto muttered as he slumped against him and Jack crooned as he saw Ianto meant himself.

"Been a shitty day. Shitty start, shitty middle and a shitty finish" Jack frowned at the ceiling. "I think we knew this was coming, the brightest day can herald a storm."

"He will be fine, we will talk to the aunt and make sure there is visitation, we will sort this out" Ianto nodded, "I know we will."

"Come on love, bed" Jack demanded as he led his husband back to the same bed they had erupted from, sinking in with soft sighs as they embraced in the comfort of their room.

The door open.

Just in case.

.

.

.

.

We all knew it would come to this, no way these two lovely hearts could see such a thing and not react.

As to what happens next?

I am not sure, all I know is that the family sleeps safely for now.


	5. spoilers

The boys were nervously checking Ianto as he stood calmly in line, Jack ahead with the luggage and tickets. Ianto was in militarial garb and looked almost regal with the Jones Sash to declare his family line. Dylan hadn't understood these things and Ianto had patiently explained that once upon a time the Jones blood protected the Royal Family and as a result they had special privilege. Although he didn't often use the Jones Colours which were a deep burgundy and gold compared to Jack's Blue and silver he knew it would help move things along.

Dylan nodded silently knowing he was really saying it meant no one would question why they had a child with them that was humanoid yet not of Earth origin like him. Lorenzo's slightly tanned skin did look like Dad's I guess but those almond shapes eyes that slanted slightly were definitely a giveaway to off-world blood. Taddy was protecting him. He knew he would.

"Taddy? How long will it take?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe half an hour once we lift off" Ianto replied gently, "it will take a little while to get the engines hot enough once we are safely in the ship."

.

.

.

.

Dylan's First Space Jump is about to happen, come be a part of the fun as Lorenzo and Dylan experience space flight for the first time. The proud couple introducing them as their children makes Lorenzo feel happy in a way that he didnt expect.


End file.
